Peices Together
by Monkeii
Summary: Johnny has been rather frustrated lately, so he decides one way to help him is to visit his favorite little neighbor. One-shot.


A short little one shot I wanted to do with Johnny and Squee in it. My first JTHM fanfic :D

Dislaimer: Nope, I don't own JTHM or any of the characters in it. poo.

"Now...no..wait....argh..."

Peices to a puzzle are never easy to put together. Not at all...especially when you have a puzzle with one hundred peices. That was the problem...he didn't have

the patience or will to do something that took so...much...damn...time. The lanky figure already had taken five hours to put the border together. Now he was having trouble

with the damned moose's face.

Wait...why the hell was he doing this puzzle anyway?

"Well shit..." pulling themselves up from the wooden floor, leaning back slightly when hey did. Colblat colored hair was ruffled slightly as the almost six foot figure looked

down to the puzzle of the 'Happy Jolly Moose of Doom' he had taken from the conveniant store the day before. Brown eyes were now glaring, as long arms hung limply at his side. Dark clothes were what he wore, a black shirt with a rather demented looking smiley face on the front, long shorts with silver hoops here and there. Normal clothes for whom this person was.. With closer inspection it was everyone's favorite homicidal maniac, Johnny C. Nny for short.

"Your mocking me, aren't you....mocking me with your stupid...doomy big eyes..." it was a few moments of silence before he spoke again. "Aren't you..? Yes, I thought so...you know won't that means, don't you?"

Within another second, a knife was slammed into the half-finished puzzle, anger filling into the orbs that allowed the man to see things..things that no right human being would want to see.

"FUCKING MOOSE! STOP MOCKING ME RIGHT NOW! I SWEAR I'LL....I'll...." blinking a few times, Johnny pulled the knife back from the floor, standing straight as he stared down to the now mutilated puzzle of the moose. Well, this normally wouldn't be too odd for him, since he had a problem with loosing it when it was never neccesary...

But on a puzzle? That was something fairly new...he wondered what it was. Hm. Maybe he was frustrated..that could have been it. Bodies were infesting his basement, and the pipes below his home. He would have gone to bury them, but his car refused to start. He tried kicking it, shoving it into another car, letting a dog eat at the seats...nothing worked. So the maniac gave up and just forgot about burying anything for a while. But that only made things more complicated..he was starting to get sick of the smell corpses made...

He looked down to the puzzle again, noticing none peices were mauled by his knife.

--

"Brr...I wish Dad would turn up the heating..." Young Todd Casil sighed lightly as he sat up on his bed, holding his childhood friend Schmee close to him. It was fall, but it seemed alot colder...like winter, or something. Todd wasn't peticularly fond of the cold, but he figured it was better than being very hot. He came to this conclusion since it was very very hot in Hell. And he didn't want to go there...even if he had a self-proclaimed friend who was from there. This 'friend' was Pepito, the anti-christ. Of course, Pepito was generally nice to Todd, but that wasn't the problem. He was terrified of the son of Satan, since he once melted faces off his classmates the first day he met him. The little boy shivered again, but not because of the chill in his room.

"H-Huh?" Todd quickly turned his head when he saw a shadow loom over him, supposedly coming from his window. He felt a gust of wind consume his back, which caused the now terrified young kid to move his widened eyes to his now open window.

"Hi there, Squee-gee." It was Johnny, who at the moment was sitting on his windowsill, a rectangular box in his hands. At first, Todd started to make his trademark 'squee', but clamped his hands on his mouth when he realized who it was. It was just his scary neighbor-man...but...that could have been worse than it being a robber...

With a short little hop, Johnny walked over to the boy and sat down on the floor, placing the box down infront of him. Todd, being a child and curious as they were, watched him as he started to dump the peices of a puzzle out of the box onto the carpeted floor.

"I got this puzzle yesterday, and I need help putting it together. I tried myself, but I ended up trying to stab the moose." this made the boy jerk down a little into his bed, fear starting to consume his eyes. But soon enough, he ceased and sat up again when Johnny looked up to him with a somewhat staring look. Todd didn't like him staring, so he figured he really did want help with his puzzle. So, our little Squee climbed down from his bed and walked over to sit on the opposite of the maniac, Schmee being placed right next to him.

"S-so...you need help putting it together...w-whats the picture it makes?" he asked softly, looking up to the older man. Johnny picked up the front of the box and held it up for Todd to see.

"It's a moose. You know, not those really huge mooses like what hunters kill, but those squishy mooses." he said with a rather matter-of-factly tone, but he still glared warilly at the chubby little moose that graced the box. He did so for a few minutes, which was a bit unnerving to Todd. He decided to just start on the puzzle so neighbor-man could let him sleep. He had skool tommorow.

It had aleady been a half an hour before Johnny realized what he was doing, so he promptly put the cover of the box down where he had put it in the first place. He blinked a few times when he saw that Todd had already finished the border of the puzzle, and was starting on the moose itself. And here he was doing that in only 30 minutes, when Johnny had been for five hours. But he didn't want the boy to do it alone...no, that would be rude. Coming over to ask 'Can you help me with my puzzle?', and letting him do it all. That was for someone without manners. And Johnny had manners. He certainly did.

So, picking up a peice, he scanned over the edges of the peices, then back to the peice he held in his long fingers. Carefully, he placed it somewhere..but it did not fit. He tried somewhere else, but that didn't work either. Todd had noticed Johnny trying to put the peice somewhere, and was starting to get worried when the man started to growl from irritation. He was sure he would start foaming at the mouth at any moment, like the weird dogs he saw while walking to skool...

"H-Here..I'll help..." Shakilly, Todd reached over and gently took Johnny's wrist and help him move to the place where the peice was supposed to go. On reflex, Johnny would have pulled away from being touched, but he swallowed the urge and allowed the child to help him put it in the right place. Well, that wasn't so bad...

He picked up another peice, and eyed the puzzle that was in-the-making.

"So...where does this one go?"

--

"Hey, we finished!"

It was true, the duo had succesfully finished the puzzle, allowing all to see the chubby little moose it was of. Content, Johnny pulled himself up to gaze at the masterpeice from his point-of-view...well, his height, rather.

"Look, Squee-gee! It looks just like the cover!" Johnny looked over to his neighor, but found the boy asleep, using his teddybear as a pillow. He quirked his head to the side, wondering when the child had taken the time to fall asleep without him noticing. It took a few minutes, but eventually the man walked over to Todd, and picked him up. Walking over to the side of the bed, Nny pulled back a few of the covers and laid Todd down on the matress, covering up to the best of his abilities. Without trying to mutilate it, he managed to place Schmee next to Todd, while the boy slept.

"I'll let you keep the puzzle, since you did most of it." With a cautious hand, Johnny patted Todd upon the head gently, smiling somewhat down towards him. Turning, he left from where he came into the house.

He felt like going to get a BrainFreezy tonight.


End file.
